Mitsukai Mizune
Mizune is a 6th generation Mitsukai, and a member of the Dark Path and Angelic Oracle. She is the younger twin of Akarui. She is the mother of Mitsuuri, Mitsuumi, and Mitsuuki. History Mitsukai Mizune was born into the 6th generation of the Mitsukai family with her older twin Akarui. Instead of following into the same Path, Mizune brought herself to the Dark Path and went from there. Like Akarui, she is deemed one of the youngest in the family, which leads to being picked on. Currently, she is an active member in the Angelic Order and was elected as one of the Grand Leaders in Chaos X, making her the third DP to reach the highest rank. Appearance Like several other Dark Path members, Mizune is all about wearing less attire. However, this is only because it provides extra breathing room for fighting purposes and is often mistaken as sexual. Mizune's hair is jet black, while her eyes are purple, a common thing in the Dark Path. Her attire varies depending on how she feels. It'll usually consist of a sleeveless jacket with a purple crop top, and a short skirt for movement. On her hands are knuckleless gloves to aid in combat and she wears boots like her twin, minus the stockings. Her body is voluptuous and 'full' as most Mitsukai are, though because she's in the Dark Path, she reveals her goods more. Synopsis Mizune was involved since day one, ever since the Mitsukai's outrage against the Hateshinai. Hitoame squared the two families away and now Mizune is a veteran in Chaos X. She is ranked highest in the organization; Grand Leader and is considered one of the 'oldies'. She participated in every war, and even went to Dark Sky in seek of power, which worked on her behalf, but angered Akarui and family. She came back however, and is currently building her strength. Personality Mizune is the complete opposite to her sister. While Akarui's all goodie-two shoes, she's the sour apple. Mizune's personality can range from calm, to nuts depending on whom or what she's dealing with. During fights, she has the rowdy thirst to grin a lot and lick her lips, again, another thing picked up from the Path she's in. On normal days, she's calm and outgoing. Outgoing as in flirtatious, witty, and fun to be around. But do not anger her. She is listed as one of the most fearful females when furious. Rivalries Mizune is typically rowdy and therefore picks up many rivals *'Megami' - She is her first and main rival, when it comes to anything. Ever since the past war between the Mitsukai and Hateshinai family, the two have been neck and neck. Their rivalry is also iconic and traditional. *'Aikami '- Because of what she did to Megami in the past, Aikami and Mizune have complete distaste for each other and fight constantly. She almost appears as her main rival, but isn't. The two mouth off at each other a lot. *'Aromei '- Aromei and DP don't mix very well, making her a rival to Mizune too. Although not as strong as Hitami's, MIzune does show hatred towards her AP sister. Of course it's all just gruesome love. *'Hitami '- The two are in the same path, but have various arguments. Their fights are usually over wierd things, like who can seduce who faster and whatnot. But they are the essence of a 'bitch' fight. *'Akarui' - Because Akarui is always in the spotlight, Mizune usually scowls at her achievements. She loves her to death, but doesn't like it when she beats her in anything. This again is another tough love situation and the two bicker constantly over each others views. Powers & Abilities 'Energies': Like the majority of her sisters, Mizune possesse three energies, each suited for one particular purpose. *'Flux' - This is Mizune's offensive energy and is mostly used over the other sources. Its color is black and increases the power of her attacks, making her a highly aggressive opponent. *'Luna' - Opposing the Flux, is her Luna, which is her defensive energy. Its color is violet. When Mizune's offense falls short, she falls back on the Luna, which usually molds into domes, sheets, or blocks to fort out attacks. *'Eclipse' - Eclipse is her third energy, and is the combo energy a Mitsukai wields. It is the combination of her Flux and Luna, and it covers defensive and offensive aspects. Her Eclipse is faster and stronger, but can also back her wind. The supply is smaller than the other two energies, but can bring about results faster. The energy apperas dark violet. 'Elements': *'Malice Element '- The Malice Element is a standard for all Dark Path members. It's a chaotic engine that trickles through Mizune's arsenal with darkness. The Malice can either be tied with an element, or work alone in bursts, structures, or anything practical. *'Nightmare Element '- The Nightmare Element is a combination of Malice and Wind, meaning the destructive nature of her wind is increased tenfold. *'Wind Element '- Since most of Mizune's arsenal is watered down with elements of the Dark Path, she mastered the Wind Element to support it. Mizune is a master of wind, and can bend it to her will easily. She is seen using this element frequently with the Flux, to create her all time favorite 'Aero Flux', which is the wind form of her energy. Mizune is also a user of Aero-Space and Air-Space, elements involving areas with and without air. *'Aero Element '- The Aero Element is Mizune's stronger source of wind. 'Hand-to-Hand:' As a Mitsukai period, Mizune hand-to-hand combat is proven to be deadly, because of their lethal strength from the Malice. A Dark Path fighter's fighting style is called 'Swift-Agression'. *'Enhanced Strength' - It is common for all Dark Path members to possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of shattering entire walls, surfaces, and blocking off attacks with the flick of her wrist. In addition, her punches carry force. *'Immense Endurance' - Strength isn't the only thing passed down to Mizune. Endurance and duribility is the other plus. Mizune has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical endurance, and is able to take the brunt of attacks easily, making her a hard opponent to take down once she gets close. Relationships Many of Mizune's relationships are rough and weird. She shows her love for people in a very bizarre way. *'Megami '- Even though the two have a relationship like water and fire, they generally get along well. She usually pokes fun with Megami and tends to flirt with her, telling her all the dirty things she could do. In the end, they're all jokes. The two have very strong relationship and will protect each other at any given moment. *'Akarui' - It's obvious why the two have a powerful relationship. They are twins and have been ever since birth. Although they bicker and constantly prank each other, they get along pretty well. Not better than most, but their fights are never too serious. Mizune is overprotective of Akarui. *'Aikami '- Megami and Mizune's relationship is only half as bad as hers with Aikami's. The two never get along with each and threaten to kill each other all the time. Their hate dated back to what she did to Megami, while she was away on the mission. There are hints of care, but only because they are comrades. *'Hitami' - If these two aren't together, then something is terribly wrong. The two cause trouble and mischief anytime they're together; a typical sister bond. They also fight a lot, with Hitami always taking the upperhand and embarassing her somehow. They care dearly for each other however. *'Aromei ' - In her eyes, Aromei is the eviliest person on this planet. Her cocky and arrogant nature pisses Mizune off, so on the surface, they appear to hate each other. Deep down, they love each other, it's just shown differently. *'Nurayami '- Mizune hates her period. She never gets along with Nurayami. Their personalities are very similar, and it's because of this that they fight constantly. Their pranks on each other get severe and turn deadly. It remains unknown whether the two have ANY ounce of likening towards each other. *'Shikisai ' - If Mizune is bored, she'll stop what she's doing and search the entire world just to beat up on her younger brother Shikisai. She is always trying to bully him and punch his lights out. Their relationship is weird. Shikisai will usually play the innocent, defenseless role, just to get her beat up by the older sister. Their bond is strong. *'Madatake ' - Or her 'boy-toy'. Mizune is always seen teasing him and trying to punch him in the face too. He's like another younger brother in her eyes, but of course treated differently because they aren't blood-related. The two have a very odd relationship, due to the Flux brand she gave him. They're linked together by it and she has a soft spot for him. Trivia *DP has a strange addiction to sweets, but Mizune's addiction is wilder. *Although mighty and tough on the field, Mizune squeals like a kyoto schoolgirl when she sees an insect. *She has a teddy bear named Bruce. *Mizune favorite color is purple. *One time Mizune punched a building in half. *Mizune is sometimes called 'Evil Aki'. *Mizune is considered one of the biggest bullies. *Mizune fights with Aikami more than Megami, her main rival. *Mizune is considered the 'Nurayami' of the Mitsukai, because the two act the same. *Mizune hates when people treat her like Akarui, all cute and stuff.